


Diary on computer

by SterneLeuchte



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, Diary, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterneLeuchte/pseuds/SterneLeuchte
Summary: Nero bought Dante and Vergil a computerIt’s a Crack(Sorry so far I’ve only completed the prologue, so you can choose not to click in until I finish more. thanks!)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	Diary on computer

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped out when talking with my friend SwanunderStars  
> Will have at least three chapters but so far I only completed the prologue xD  
> Hope you enjoy it and left comments to tell me what you think!

“Right, click that Blue icon twice so you could create a document—to type words in it .”Nero stood aside,tutoring Dante to use the new computer he bought for his biologically parents—no, his uncle and his father. As the only fully mentally grown up man in the sparda family, he felt it his responsibility to teach these two some new technologies, especially when he saw Dante’s latest technology was a jukebox. “You could write your feelings or your experiences, you know, like diaries.”Nero continued, secretly glanced his father, who was sitting tight and reading William black’s poems on the couch. Nero raised his voice a little bit, “Also, you could share this computer with Vergil.”  
“Hey kid, if you want to promote your father-son relationship, don’t get me involved in everything!”  
“Shut up and learn Dante.” Nero whispered in a threatening voice. “I gotta help Nico test some new weapons, you two don’t ever try to make a mess here and ask Kyrie to clean up again!”  
Seeing Nero disappeared out of the door, Dante turned to Vergil and asked ,“Are you interested in it ?”  
“…Human products, powerless.”  
“Fine, I’ll go upstairs, tell me if we have new clients.”Dante waved his hands.  
Vergil silently walked to the computer and looked at it curiously, trying to make it work. A voice came from upstairs “You need to click the mouse to make it work !”  
“Be quiet Dante!”


End file.
